


Only yours, love

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Infidelity, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Possesive Stephen Strange (leve), Smut, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: El Doctor Strange vio el único futuro en donde ganaban, pero no le gustó el resultado. Por lo que decidió apostarle a una corazonada.Tony nunca se le cruzo por la mente que traicionaría a su prometida con el mago de Bleecker Street.Ahora debe elegir.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Only yours, love

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es producto de no dormir y porque una parte de mi le gusta la idea de Tony y Stephen follando en secreto ;)

Cuando ingresó a la dona espacial para rescatar al mago e impedir que Calamardo se apoderada de la Gema del Tiempo, jamás de los jamases se imaginó los acontecimientos que sucederían después.

Thanos estaba siendo retenido por todos mientras Tony y Peter se encargaban de quitarle el Guantelete. Pero las cosas se pusieron turbias cuando el Titan confesó que había matado a su hija. Quill observó rojo y lo siguiente que vieron fue al terrícola a punto de atacar al gigante morado, no obstante, Strange actuó rápidamente y mandó a volar a Starlord con una especie de onda.

—¡Nebula! —Gritó el hechicero a la mujer azul—. ¡Hazlo!

La chica no perdió ningún segundo y se abalanzó directamente a su padre. En el momento indicado, el doctor les ordenó a todos que se alejaran de Thanos, el castaño mayor vaciló un poco pero finalmente optó por confiar en el varón. Todos presenciaron como Nebula cortó la cabeza del Titan Loco. El cuerpo sin vida del gigante cayó en el suelo con la cabeza rodando a unos pocos metros de distancia. Parecía que habían perdido la voz, ninguno se atrevió a moverse de posición. Justo en ese momento, Quill regresó para quedar boquiabierto ante la escena, una parte dentro de él se sentía satisfecho por ver a ese hijo de puta muerto, pero otra parte se hallaba de dolor por la pérdida de la mujer que ama.

Anthony se animó y a paso cauteloso se acercó al cuerpo, su mente de repente fue invadida por el recuerdo de lo que vio en el agujero de gusano. Aún seguían procesando lo que acaba de pasar, después de años de vivir un martirio con las pesadillas y su TEPT, por fin se había librado del maldito que provocó la invasión de Nueva York y lo atormentó durante muchas lunas.

Ganaron.

Jodido infierno. Ellos ganaron.

El filántropo podría llorar del alivio, pero se percató que algo no andaba bien con el azabache. Él se apresuró antes de que el cuerpo del hombre mágico cayera, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y colocando una mano en su frente, solo para darse cuenta de la terrible fiebre que tenía. Con la ayuda de Drax, llevaron al zagal a la nave de los Guardianes, detrás de ellos Peter ayudaba a Mantis a caminar mientras que Quill y Nebula se encargaron de retirar el Guantelete del brazo frío de Thanos.

Una vez instalados en la Milano, Tony se dedicó a cuidar a Strange, afortunadamente la nave contaba con medicamentos que sirvieron para bajar la fiebre. Stark le pidió al líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia para que los llevaran a la Tierra. Jason se estremeció por dentro, hacia mucho tiempo que fue secuestrado de su hogar de origen, ciertamente no quería regresar por los recuerdos malos que poseía de cuando su madre murió. Sin embargo, entendía que esas personas debían regresar a su hogar y él no sería tan malagradecido, no después de que contribuyeron para derrotar a Thanos.

El viaje de regreso seria mas largo de lo que esperaron. Desgraciadamente la nave se averió a medio camino y como Rocket no se encontraba para repararlo, a Quill y a Nebula les estaba costando. Por supuesto, el héroe de armadura les echó una mano, pero ni aun así podían terminar. Unas horas mas tarde, el genio se dirigió a una habitación donde el hechicero dormía tranquilamente. Sus ojos caramelo se fijaron en los rasgos del rostro de Stephen, luego bajaron para ver el torso descubierto, el azabache quizás no poseía tantos músculos como Steve o Thor, pero sin duda alguna era un cuerpo que valía la pena tener en su cama por una noche de placer.

Sacudió su cabeza y palmeo su mejilla por ese pensamiento. El de baja estatura estaba por irse hasta que una mano sujetó su muñeca.

—Por favor… quédate.

Tony se quedó perdido por la suplica del doctor. Las palabras que salieron de su boca sonaron tan desoladas y apesadumbradas que provocaron que el pecho del castaño se contrajera. No sabe con exactitud porque carajos asintió y dejó que el varón lo jalara hasta colocarlo sobre la cama, con sus caras a una mínima distancia, es más, parecía que en cualquier minuto se besarían. Tampoco entiende porque Strange empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus temblorosas manos, debería detener el toque que ahora se dirigía a su zona baja, no podía permitir que ese hombre lo manoseara de esa forma, pero no realizó ningún movimiento para ponerle fin a las caricias. Querido señor, aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba la manera en que el doctor le estaba acariciando. Las manos de Vincent aterrizaron en su trasero y viendo que el castaño no emitía alguna queja, lo tomó como luz verde para proceder a apretar y amasar los glúteos.

Edward apretó los labios, permitiendo que Stephen lo tocara por toda su anatomía, las caricias llegaron a su entrepierna y cerro los ojos con fuerza para sentir una descarga de éxtasis. Increíblemente, dejó que el Maestro de las Artes Místicas lo aprisionara al colchón y comenzara a desvestirlo.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Está comprometido, pero le estaba dando al médico la autorización de seguir. ¿Ya se volvió loco? ¿O el mago le lanzó un hechizo?

El filántropo no abrió los parpados ni siquiera cuando fue despojado de la última prenda. Stephen abrió las piernas del genio con cuidado, susurró unas palabras raras y luego uno de sus dedos ingresó suavemente en el ano del castaño. La acción llevó al menor a apretar los dientes para impedir que los gemidos escaparan de su boca. Pero tal propósito se le empezaba a dificultar a medida que el azabache introducía mas dedos para dilatar la zona. Una vez preparado, Tony cogió aire al sentir como Strange levantaba sus piernas hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros, acomodándose entre él y posicionando su polla en el agujero virgen.

Cristo bendito, ¿realmente le iba a entregar esa virginidad al hombre que le dijo que no le salvaría la vida ni la del niño por proteger a la gema?

La mente del inventor se jodio cuando el hechicero lo penetró de golpe. Entonces el castaño abrió los ojos, solo para ver como los ojos bicolor se aglomeraban de lujuria mientras que el de piel nívea lo empalaba con su larga y gruesa polla.

Stephen agachó su cabeza para conectar sus labios con los del ingeniero en un apasionado beso que les quitó el aliento a ambos. Tony se aferró a la espalda del ex neurocirujano, derramando lágrimas de culpa por serle infiel a la mujer que fue incondicional y que siempre lo amó a pesar de ser un gilipollas que la caga a cada rato. Si Pepper se enteraba, era seguro que lo mandaría a la mierda y lo abandonaría en un parpadeo.

El doctor parecía no darse cuenta que los gimoteos de su amante no solo eran de placer, sino que también de su leve llanto.

Las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas hasta que los dos no aguantaron mas y se corrieron, Tony en su vientre y salpicando un poco el abdomen del contrario y Stephen eyaculando dentro del genio.

Antes de caer dormido por el agotamiento, escuchó las palabras sinceras de Stephen.

—Te amo.

Tardaron cinco putos días en regresar a su planeta.

Durante este periodo de tiempo Stephen y Tony siguieron follando. Los demás habitantes de la Milano se habían percatado de esto, pero simplemente prefirieron no mencionarlo. El joven Parker se hallaba confundido, se suponía que su mentor se iba a casar y no entendía porque a estas alturas del partido le estaba siendo infiel a su pareja con nada mas y nada menos que un hombre. No es que Peter fuera homofóbico, el era parte de las personas que no observaban con malos ojos a las parejas del mismo sexo, lo que sucede en realidad es que nunca se espero que Tony Stark fuera gay, aunque en realidad lo correcto sería bisexual.

Hombre, estaba más confundido que Santa Claus en mayo.

Al salir de la nave, el ingeniero fue atrapado en un gran abrazo por su mejor amigo y luego por uno de parte de Pepper. El tenerla en brazos solo lo hizo miserable, la había engañado con un hombre y no tenía idea de que hacer. Debería estar feliz por tenerla a su lado, pero en cambio lo que realmente desea es regresar con el hechicero e irse a un lugar privado para que lo folle como le plazca.

Levantó la mirada y observó con amargura como Rogers se posiciono en frente de él, solo estaban charlando, pero la cercanía del rubio a su amante no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Como un escupitajo a su rostro, el Capitán le sonrió mientras se daban la mano.

Oh no. Eso si que no. ¡Stephen era suyo y no permitiría que ese cabrón oxigenado se atreviera a…!

—¡Auch! —El quejido de la rubia lo sacó de su ira y se separó de inmediato de ella.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte. —Y tampoco montarte los cuernos, pero se apresuró en morderse la mejilla antes de soltar esas palabras.

—Esta bien, Tony. Ya estas a salvo y estamos juntos de nuevo. —La fémina tomó sus mejillas y le besó.

El hechicero vio la escena con pesadumbre, se despidió de Rogers y Thor para seguidamente huir al Sanctum Sanctorum.

Lo primero que el zagal hizo al cerrar el portal fue correr a su dormitorio, tirarse a la cama y llorar de la furia. Definitivamente vio catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros y no exageró en decir que solo en uno ganaban, por desgracia, en ese último futuro la victoria venia con pérdidas. La primera era que Thanos ganara, eliminando a la mitad de la existencia universal para que después de cinco años el Doctor Banner chasqueara los dedos y regresara a los afectados. Pero la vida no era justa y como una maldita broma el Thanos del pasado vendría al futuro junto a su ejercito para destruir el universo y crear unos nuevo. A la final no serviría porque Iron Man obtendría las gemas y chasquearía los dedos para desaparecer al Titan y sus secuaces.

Ese acto heroico mataría a Tony y Stephen NO estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Es cierto, el castaño nunca lo amararía, pero no le importaba tener que soportar como el hombre del que se había enamorado al conocerlo mejor en cada futuro se casaría con alguien más. Dolor era su viejo amigo, pensó con ironía.

Vincent analizó cada unos de los escenarios futuros y se guió por una corazonada. El miedo circulaba por su sistema a medida que se acercaba el momento de aprisionar a Thanos. Intentó detener a Quill en varios futuros y ninguno funcionó, pero para su gran sorpresa, lo logró y confiando en la corazonada le permitió a la cyborg vengarse. El resultado fue el mejor, el universo se salvó y no hubo perdidas mayores que la de Gamora y la mitad de los asgardianos. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada por ellos…

El de orbes heterocromáticos no sabe qué sucederá en esta nueva línea del tiempo. Nunca esperó que Anthony y él tuvieran sexo. Sin embargo, la atmósfera cálida y apasionada de la nave se murió al aterrizar en el Complejo Avenger.

La vida continuaría, Tony y la señorita Potts se casarán y después nacerá Morgan.

Y él se quedará solo con un amor no correspondido.

_____________________________________

Pasaron tres meses.

Es el día de la boda de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

Los invitados se permanecían en la iglesia en la espera de que la ceremonia iniciara, incluyendo a Rogers y su equipo, quienes fueron perdonados por defender al planeta, aunque los aplausos más fuertes fueron para Iron Man y sus aliados: Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Spider Man y el Doctor Strange.

Bruce conversaba con Thor y Natasha acerca de Nuevo Asgard. En la misma fila, Steve le informaba a Sam que pronto Bucky sería libre de los desencadenantes, gracias a la Princesa Shuri. En la parte de atrás, Clint estaba con su familia y aunque nadie sabía, Nick Fury y María Hill también se hallaban ahí, camuflados para que nadie los note. Visión y Wanda se marcharon el siguiente día que los Pícaros obtuvieron sus perdones, los dos decidieron viajar y disfrutar de su relación sin la obligación de defender al mundo. Los otros Avengers los dejaron ir con la condición de que regresarán en un año, cosa que aceptaron.

Peter Parker y su tía May también pudieron asistir a la boda del año, pero el joven héroe movía su pie y se le notaba algo nervioso. La noche anterior se topó con una escena desgarradora. Tony era un mar de lágrimas, acurrucado en un nido hecho de abrigos y mantas en el laboratorio, balbuceando el nombre del hechicero y pidiendo que viniera a buscarlo. Peter no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta, quizás lo razonable hubiera sido buscar al Coronel Rhodes o a la señorita Potts, pero a la final terminó llamando al Hechicero Supremo para que acudiera y ayudara en el estado deplorable que se encontraba su mentor. A penas Anthony lo vio ingresar por un portal, se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó con euforia, siendo correspondido con la misma entrega y sentimiento. Seguidamente, los dos se fueron y le pidieron al joven castaño que no dijera nada.

Parker tenía el presentimiento de que Tony no iba a venir y de cierta manera se sentía responsable, pues fue él quien buscó al doctor.

La ceremonia debía haber comenzado hace mucho pero no hay rastro del novio. Virginia seguía en el auto con Happy en espera de noticias de su prometido, pero por más que intentan llamarle siempre los mandaba a buzón. Tampoco pueden obtener información de FRIDAY porque ni ella sabe dónde está su creador y no puede mencionar a la persona con la que se marchó porque el inventor se lo prohibió.

De repente, Rhodey aparece y con pesar le dice a la novia que Anthony no va a llegar. El genio le envió un mensaje donde se disculpaba por dejar plantada en el altar a Pepper, pero no podía casarse con ella amando a otra persona. El héroe también aclaró que no regresaría y que se iría por una larga temporada. El mensaje siguió con más disculpas para la actual CEO de Industrias Stark, la pobre fémina no lo soportó más y arrancó a llorar frenéticamente mientras le gritaba a Hogan que la sacará de ahí. Pepper Potts nunca imaginó que terminaría odiando al mecánico. Tantos años desperdiciados al lado de un hombre que terminó engañándola y encima tuvo el descaro de dejarla plantada. El día más feliz de su vida se convirtió en el peor de todos.

_____________________________________

—¡_Ahh_! ¡Justo ahí!

El de ojos whisky estaba a gatas sobre un gran sofá, siendo follado por el ex neurocirujano. Stephen inclinó su cuerpo para poder morder y chupar el cuello del castaño, la posesividad que habitaba dentro de él le impulsaba a marcarlo, quedando en claro que él era suyo.

—Oh, bebé. Eres tan hermoso, Tony. —Los elogios del azabache hacían ronronear al castaño de felicidad—. Eres perfecto, cariño… tan perfecto y dispuesto para mí. —Bisbiseó a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, meciéndose con vigor, deslizándose hasta el fondo de su amado y lamiendo su lóbulo—. Di mi nombre, quiero lo digas.

—Stephen. Stephen. Stephen.

El inventor gemía su nombre de una manera tan dulce y obscena que ponía cada vez más loco de pasión al médico. Strange sostenía firmemente las caderas del contrario, empujando una y otra vez su falo dentro de su cavidad, deleitándose de como el interior del mecánico apretaba placenteramente su pene. Las embestidas aceleraban a medida que el genio le rogaba a su amante que lo cogiera más duro.

Anthony era un jodido desastre de libídine, su cabello desordenado, su frente goteando de sudor, su cara teñida de carmín y con su culo en alto, recibiendo como un campeón los golpes de la gran polla del doctor. El filántropo se ha desconectado completamente del mundo, sin importarle el odio que Pepper debe tenerle y lo que pensara el resto del mundo cuando se enteren que no se casó por estar enamorado de un hombre y no cualquier hombre, sino del Doctor Stephen Strange, el que fue el mejor neurocirujano y ahora ocupaba el puesto de Hechicero Supremo.

—¡Joder! ¡Más duro! ¡Por favor, Stephen!

Vincent obedeció, hundiendo su falo más adentro, alcanzando la próstata y penetrándolo duro con cada empuje de su pelvis. Esto causa que el genio aumente los gemidos y suelte palabras tan sucias que ponen más excitado al hechicero. La sinfonía de gemidos y súplicas por parte del mecánico no cesa. Stephen lo folla tan bien que empieza a ver fuegos artificiales.

Sus uñas se clavan en el sofá y lanza un alarido al momento que Strange le da nalgadas. Puede estar seguro de que su trasero quedara todo rojo y con marcas de manos. Anthony sabe que eso es una necesidad del lado posesivo del zagal por demostrar que él solo le pertenece a Stephen y únicamente a él.

A estas alturas Tony no puede pensar, su mente ha hecho cortocircuito por el intenso placer que recibía. Por otro lado, Stephen se halla igual o más perdido que Tony en el éxtasis. Estaba muy feliz de que el castaño lo haya elegido a él y puedan tener la relación que ambos desean. ¿A quién le importaban las consecuencias de su engaño? Mientras Anthony permaneciera a su lado, no le importaba nada más.

Edward fue el primero en estallar en un abrumador orgasmo, entonces Vincent salió de él y lo acostó boca arriba. Agarró su polla y se masturbó veloz para terminar cubriendo el cuerpo del moreno con su semen. El hechicero fijó sus ojos bicolor en como Tony tomaba un poco de semen de su pecho con su dedo índice y lo chupo. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían y cuando por fin regularon su pulso y respiración, se sonrieron dulcemente y se besaron tiernamente, uniendo sus frentes.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó en un murmuro el más alto, acunando las mejillas de su novio.

_Novio_. Que increíble era poder decirlo.

—Te amo.

—¿Eres mío, Tony?

Stephen pasaba sus dedos amorosamente sobre el mentón y el cuello lleno de chupetones y mordiscos del bajito, mirándolo con mucho amor.

—Solo tuyo, amor.

Sonrieron y volvieron a besare con frenesí. A continuación, el azabache los cambió de posición, tumbándose sobre el sofá y colocando a Anthony sobre su pecho, sin molestia alguna de ensuciar su piel con su propio semen. Envolvió a su pareja en un suave abrazo, embelesándose por el aroma dulce del genio y luego sumergiéndose en un sueño profundo.

El mejor futuro que pudo tener. 


End file.
